moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyse Kvittingen
Lyse Kvittingen (née Neuralnode) is a Gnome assassin, undercover operative for SI:7 and former Spymaster of Pride of Gnomeregan where she lead the Gnomish Intelligence Division(G.I.D). As of December 7th, Lyse has resigned from Pride of Gnomeregan to pursue a top secret mission for SI:7 and has no time table when she will return. Biography Early Life Lyse Kvittingen was born on October 1st to Merla and Fixbit Neuralnode in Loch Modan. From an early age, Lyse had maintained a very bashful demeanor. Confidence, interests, opinions and even words were at a lost for her for the majority of her life and was often teased by the young Dwarves and Gnomes around her for being too quiet and shy. Despite counselor attempts, Lyse had continued to grow distant in being social but it was clear to her teachers that she was a savant. A natural trait of Gnomes, her intelligence had given her a way to swerve and avoid conversations and discussions since many of the students eventually found her too intimidating to approach. She would later move to the Hinterlands and learn how to hike and blacksmith weapons and armor with her father. This provided her an excuse to hone her body to pinnacle performance with commission delivers requiring the both of them to trek steep mountain inclines and long walks through the forest. Her parents were very modest; Fixbit was a blacksmith and journeyman engineer while her mother, Merla, chose to live a carefree, counter-culture life of a bard and herbalist, leaving her home in Gnomeregan at a very early age. This lifestyle, however, influenced Lyse negatively as she would constantly see her mother jeered for her approach in life. It would get to the point of her stepping out of her comfort zone and acting as her mother's bodyguard when she was harassed in taverns and pubs. Despite her mother seldom showing signs of agitation, Lyse would evolve her quiet, apprehensive personality to a dignified, stringent woman who prided herself on being dignified and respected. SI:7 Involvement Dark Opal Lyse has been classified as ‘Dark Opal’ in SI:7. This unofficial title is a credit to her commitment when performing undercover missions. She purposely severs herself from communications at HQ and proceeds with her objective absent from assistance and directions. This is very dangerous, as SI:7 intelligence will not have any immediate feedback from the mission, but Lyse has proven herself to be a reliable, tactful UC agent. The information she retrieves is thorough, Incontrovertible and valuable. She has had successful campaigns into the Venture Brothers, the Gadgetzan Operation and even a few mercenary pirate factions such as the Bilge Rats. Lyse has also successfully uncovered a drug ring between the Stockades of Stormwind and the assumed abandoned Deadmines. Lyse is an expert at blending in to a scene and has gone above and beyond to authenticate her character to unassuming criminals, Horde and corrupted businesses alike. Tournament of Ages Representing Pride of Gnomeregan again, Lyse participated in the Tournament of Ages 39 L.C. Trial of Rancor sparring event. The sole Gnome for Rancor, she was pitted against the Horde and Alliance's best troops, fighters and warriors and would miraculously claim victory, becoming the first Gnome to earn the title Champion of Rancor. She would later participate in the grand finals of the sparring event, competing against the Champion of Vigor and Will. Despite losing in the first round, Lyse would bounce back and claim victory against both, becoming the Grand Champion of the Spar, again, becoming the first Gnome to earn such a feat. She credits the victory to Gnomanity as a whole, proclaiming the win as 'ours' and 'Pride of Gnomeregan's.' Appearance A workaholic, Lyse can look quite unassuming due to her racial stereotype. Beneath her gadgets, gears and leathers lie a Gnome hard at work to maintain a top physique. She triumphs over some of the disadvantages her race possess with strict dieting and exercise routine. Strong, muscular thighs holding up a mildly lithe, curvature body with soft shoulders and bulging biceps paint her physical form, with notable definition in her abdomen. Her face doesn’t exactly look plump and pinchable, but her dark freckles dissuades that. Some of the most outstanding features are her bright, icy blue eyes. They are BRIGHT, a stark contrast to her light tanned skin. They almost look completely bleached from color but under the right circumstances, the shade of blue can colorize her iris. Another feature, unavoidable to the naked eye, is her mechanical right hand. Gunmetal in shade with a few bronze and silver accents, it’s replicated well enough to imitate an actual Gnomish hand. It only has one unique feature: electrical-disperse-rods that can be shot from her knuckles. These are pulsating with electricity and can be fired from range, subtly. Similar to a taser. Other than that, she has the occasional unimpressive scar and one small tattoo on her left wrist that reads ‘Tibor,’ her deceased husband. Lyse tries hard to keep a feminine physique, often citing Kaldorei being the pinnacle of beauty. She aspires hard to have their bodily silhouette and requested armor not typical for her kind to wear to be specifically crafted. Acrobatic, athletic and all around spry, Lyse is at the peak of her game and is respected in the SI:7 for her work ethic, dedication, obedience and reliance. Personality While physically, she’s at the apex, her personality comes into question a lot… Lyse suffers from depression: onset after witnessing the brutal death of her late husband, Tibor while scouting Azsuna. It was this same battle that she lost her hand and was the result of her other close friend, Barlok, to be dismissed from the SI:7. This resulted in her division being temporarily disbanded and her involvement in the Legion campaign was limited. Her days and nights were spent living in her, now, lonesome apartment, trying to grasp the reality that Tibor is no longer there with her. Trying to move on. She couldn’t… and she found herself in episodes of misery and tears. She saw her job as a means to cope and this allowed it to consume her. She’d return to service during the Argus campaign and, later, the Siege of Lordaeron, where she was promoted back into her previous rank as a Covert Operative. Since then, she hasn’t had any real days off until recently and she found herself in a position of social estrangement. Lyse finds it difficult to hold a conversation, to talk about what people like and dislike, to have normal common topics and interests. She constantly finds herself using verbiage similar to that in the Alliance Military and is uncomfortable when forced to participate in something. The poor girl suffers with PTSD and hasn’t properly come to terms with it. Her work is her therapy, but it hasn’t allowed her to accept what happened. It’s only caused a distraction and. This often times blows up in her face in the midst of a sensitive topic, like significant others and family. Category:Gnome Category:Alliance Category:Characters Category:Rogue Category:Pride of Gnomeregan